Here's To Us
by lionsandtigersandbearsohmeye
Summary: Senior year. Beck and Jade are better than ever, filled with excitement and nerves for the college years ahead. That is, until Jade gets the lead in a hit West End production and has to leave Beck when he needs her the most. Not to mention, Beck's roving eye has been gazing right at Tori...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(Jade)

Every morning is the same. Dark until the clouds part and the sun shines through, eager to illuminate the path. Following that logic, my life was just like one big morning. I don't even remember the darkness before my sun, my Beck, came into my life. It was like one day I could finally see.

Fuck. Don't tell anyone I said that.

The morning of my first day of senior year at Hollywood Arts was no different. I woke up at the crack of dawn to shower, letting the water hit my flesh hard as hail. As I stepped out, I inspected my body. Pale, curvy in all the right places, a little scratched up on my back from the previous weekend with Beck. I smirked as I inspected the hundreds of love bites on my neck. Impressive. Sometimes I forget he has it in him.

I let my hair drip dry a little as I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the kitchen for a snack. Free reign of the house was just another one of the perks of my early-rising; having workaholic parents means sharing the morning with them, both taking over the coffee pot and the stove in a desperate bid to beat each other to the office. I chuckled a little as the eggs spit in the pan; I guess I see where I get my ambition from.

After breakfast, I decided to begin the task of picking out my outfit. It was a difficult job-maintaining the appearance of "I don't give a fuck" day after day got pretty tiresome. I needed to keep up with my image after all, no one needed to know the amount of effort it took to look this good.

And I did look good. Everyday I got the validation I so craved from the gawking guys, mouths practically hitting the floor as I walked past. I only got to relish in it for a moment, since the minute they caught me looking, they'd scarper like cockroaches into the woodwork. I loved both reactions-the lust and the fear. It was one of the only things that kept me going in that hellhole.

Well, that, and of course Beck. Beck Oliver. I still delighted in his name (secretly, of course) and in the way it sounded when I introduced him to people as mine. I loved his hair, and how it flopped into my face when we kissed. I loved his hands and the way they felt around the small of my back… amongst other places. I loved his kind spirit, so different from my own, neutralizing me and bringing me to a healthy equilibrium. On second thought, maybe healthy wasn't the right word.

I decided to opt for tight black jeans and biker boots, along with a deep purple t shirt (low-cut, obviously) and a motorcycle jacket. My hair had dried into natural waves that framed my oval face perfectly. I layered on a few necklaces and rings, and after smearing some makeup on, (the perfect smokey eye had taken years to perfect, but at seventeen I had pretty much gotten the hang of it) I grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

Beck had always picked me up since he was a little older, but this morning he said he had a surprise for me at school, and he needed to get there early to prepare it. I clipped in my seatbelt and sped down the street in the direction of Hollywood Arts, my preferred method of radio-silence keeping me sane and focused.

My reserved parking spot waited for me, squashed between two shiny silver Priuses. I laughed out loud as I saw how out of place my black Mercedes convertible looked between them, bedazzled sideways cross hanging from the rearview mirror. Whatever. If they're going to buy pussy cars, then they should be prepared to pale in comparison to actual style.

As promised, Beck was waiting by my locker. His mouth tugged into a dopey smile as he saw me approach, and I couldn't help but smirk at how stupid he looked.

"G'morning, Jade," he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Planting a kiss on his lips, I inhaled the sweet, woody scent of my perfect boyfriend.

"So what'd you get me?" I said, my face inches from his. He laughed softly and snaked his arm around my waist, the other gesturing to my locker, telling me to see for myself. Without hesitation, I dialed in my code and swung the locker door open, revealing the black carpet and matching wallpaper. However, on the inside of the locker door was a collage I'd never seen before. Every picture was either of me, Beck or the two of us together. In the middle of the collage was a massive photo of us grinning at each other, faces pressed close. I felt my heart melt a little in my chest, and my stomach flipped.

Without revealing the smile that played at my lips, I turned and kissed Beck, hard. He returned the kiss happily.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" He said once we separated. I shrugged.

"Cork-board style scrapbooking just isn't really my thing. Plus I know you only did it to satisfy your ego." I said flatly. Beck tugged playfully at a lock of my hair.

"I wanted every day this year to remind you of us. To remind you of how long we've been 'us' and how much longer we will be 'us.' I love you so fucking much, Jade West."

I smacked his hand away.

"Never pull my hair unless we're in the bedroom. Or your car, or the janitor's closet, or- "

"Okay, you can stop now!" Fuck. That was my morning ruined.

I whirled around at the sound of Tori Vega's high pitched squeak of a voice. Her and Andre were walking over together, Tori with her fingers in her ears. Ugh, fuck off, prude.

"Oh Tori, it's you. How… disappointing." I said, my voice dripping of resentment. Beck squeezed my ass with his free hand as a little warning. Wrong move, Beck. If that's my punishment, I'll be breaking the rules a lot more than planned this year.

"Ignore her. How're you guys doing? Adjusted to the new school year routine yet?" Beck asked, always the peacekeeper. I kind of wished that one day he'd jump on the bandwagon.

"God, no, not at all. Plus, it's super weird not having Trina to drive me. Her jabbering usually woke me up a little before class.." Tori said. Andre elbowed her in the side playfully.

"Hey, come on now, you didn't mind me driving, did you? I did out of the kindness of my heart." He said, blinking his eyes to perfect his Saintly impression.

"More like the kindness of your pants." I said sharply, bringing a flush to both Tori and Andre's cheeks and an exclamation of warning from Beck. "Come on, it's senior year, last chance. Plus I swear to God I'll shoot myself if I have to feel the sexual tension between the two of you for another ten months." The pair shuffled awkwardly, mumbling protest for a minute until they were saved by Cat's little red head popping up behind them as Robbie trailed a bit behind.

"Hey guys!" Cat sang, her skirt swishing with each step into our circle. She always made me smile a little bit, like watching a baby try and stand up and repeatedly fall down. I guess you could say she amused me.

"Hey little red," Andre said as he ruffled her hair. Cat giggled girlishly, leaning into his hand like a dog.

"Guys, do we all have Sikowitz first period?" Robbie called out from behind the group, his voice cutting through me like ice. God, it was too early for this shit. The gang each agreed-great, would Beck and I ever have a moment of uninterrupted peace together?

"We should probably get going.. Looks bad to be late on the first day." Andre said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat chirped, skipping off behind the rest of the guys. Beck took my hand in his and pulled me gently towards the classroom.

"Come on. We'll finish our conversation after school at my place." He said. Finally, I allowed myself to be led off. He always knew the right way to bait me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Beck)

"Guys, my place, seven o clock?" Tori called as we each parted ways by the lockers. The day had passed quickly, a blur of new school year reminders and name games. Jade leaned up against my side, one arm slung over my chest, one up my back. She tilted her head up to me, flashing the eyes that always got her her way.

"Ah… Jade and I gotta pass today." I said, granting a kiss on the neck from my girlfriend.

"Actually, Cat and I too. We're practicing for this swing dance competition and-" Robbie began excitedly, but as usual, Jude cut him off.

"Great, bye!" She called out. I squeezed her arm with my free hand and she yelped a little, returning my squeeze… elsewhere.

"So it's just me and Tori, then?" Andre said, his barely concealed excitement brimming from his voice. He and Tori exchanged a smile. Even I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Wow, goodie for you two. If you need condoms, feel free to drop by the RV!" Jade said, her voice filled with icy humor, "Actually, don't. I'd rather not know when you two get going."

"Alright, well then, let's reschedule the big group hang-out for Friday. Does that sound good to everyone?" Tori said, ignoring Jade's comment. The gang agreed in unison before walking off to their respective cars. That left Jade and I pressed up against my locker as the final students dripped out of the school.

"Need me to drive you?" I asked, tucking a lock of my girlfriend's sleek black hair behind her ear.

"I never NEED anything from you. Especially not today. I drove here, remember? I'll meet you at home in 20." I chuckled. Jade was the definition of independent. I loved that she didn't fawn over me like the other girls, and she never begged. In fact, I was usually the one doing the begging.

I leaned in and kissed her rosy lips gently, a preview of the evening to come. As I pulled apart she kept her eyes closed, opening them at the last second to give me a shot of her crystal clear blue eyes. A smile crept across her face.

"See you then." She said softly, disentangling herself from me and walking off, leaving me to watch her ass swing from side to side into the parking lot.

Even after four years, I still couldn't believe my luck. The girl that every guy dreamed of was mine, Jade West was mine! I got to wake up to her naked on Saturday mornings and kiss her eyelids. I got to drive her around with the top down as she sang at the top of her lungs, hair flying in the wind. I got her at her best and her worst, her highest and her lowest and everything in between. She loved me-a fact I still needed her to validate over and over-and I loved her. Does it get better than that?

As I drove home, I played the playlist of songs I'd made for her on the second Valentines Day of our relationship. I'd made sure to cut out the ones I knew she'd hate, leaving in a couple of cheesy 1950s hits to make her groan. I smiled as I remembered her face in the glow of the candles, lit up to show off her long eyelashes, curved nose and perfect lips. I swear to God, I fall in love with her every day over again.

She was waiting for me at my RV, leaning against her car and examining her nails. How the hell did she always do that?

"So you decided to show up, huh?" She called out as I walked over to her, hands in my pockets.

"One of these days you've gotta show me your secret shortcut." I said as I kissed her neck. She laughed, the vibration tickling my lips.

"Never," she breathed. Just the sound of her raspy voice was enough to ignite my fire, and I pushed her into the RV and slammed the door closed.

Inside, I couldn't keep my hands off her. She kissed me ferociously, letting her teeth graze my lips and tug as we pulled back and forth. I let her lead me to the bed and once near it, I laid her down and climbed on top, her legs around my waist. I let my hands trail over her arms and neck, and back down to her breasts, pulling at her shirt. I felt her grab my back and twist the fabric of my clothes, pulling my t shirt over my head so that I could feel my hot chest against her clothed one. I ripped the zipper of her jeans down as I nuzzled my head into her neck, nipping at the skin as she softly sighed. The coolness of her palms hit my flesh and I felt electric waves over my skin.

Once we were both naked, I palmed her boobs gently, massaging them. She loved when I was rough, but I needed to work up to that, get her ready for it. I could feel her hot breath on my forehead as I lowered my mouth onto one breast and sucked, dragging my teeth across the edge of her nipple, eliciting the first moan. I loved the sounds she made when we got going, so carnal and passionate. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I lifted my eyes up to her, watching as she tipped her head back, eyes closed, and bit her lip. Fuck, she was hot.

I could feel myself getting hard and I knew it wouldn't take me much to tip me over the edge, not at the rate we were going. For a brief second, I rolled off her and slipped a condom on, rolling it to the base. I looked over at her as she lay, playing with her breasts and trailing a hand down her stomach to… No way, that was my job!

I growled and launched myself on top of her, flipping her over so that she sat on top of me. She lowered herself onto my dick, filling herself up all the way slowly.

"Ohh… yeah," She sighed, rocking her hips. I hit her walls and the feeling was indescribable, even after years, she was miraculously still tight.

She began to ride faster, one hand in her hair, the other on my chest to steady herself. I let my hands rest on her hips and ass, rocking them back and forth against my legs. I swore, God, it was so good. I kept my eyes open to watch her start to speed up, her eyes opening slightly and looking up to the ceiling.

"Beck, fuck…" She breathed, her boobs bouncing up and down as she increased her speed. I could feel my own orgasm building, deep in my stomach and I could hardly hold it in anymore.

"Jade, I'm gonna cum," I groaned as I felt her tighten around my dick, and I lost it, exploding inside of her. She kept her hips rocking as we both rode out our orgasms, sweat dripping off her body and onto mine. She laid down on my chest, keeping me inside her, till our heart rates slowed down and I could breathe normally again.

"You just keep getting better," I said finally, her head on my neck. She looked up and smiled.

"I know."


End file.
